Jong Soo
by kaisootil
Summary: Kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo [KAISOO] GS! ONESHOOT.


**KAISOO**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju perpustakaan, setiap jam istirahat gadis itu lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan di banding kantin. Karena menurutnya perpustakaan mampu membuat dirinya tenang dengan setumpuk buku yang dia baca. Setelah sampai dipintu perpustakaan dirinya tersenyum kearah Yuri yang setiap hari selalu menjaga perpustakaan.

"Selamat siang Kyungsoo," sapa Yuri ramah dengan senyum yang selalu dia ukir kepada semua siswa yang datang. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan membalas sapaan wanita itu.

"Apa kau tidak jenuh setiap hari datang kemari?" desah wanita itu sambil membereskan buku-buku yang menumpuk dimeja, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng.

"Justru perpustakaan yang membuatku merasa tidak jenuh," Yuri menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berniar, sungguh dirinya baru kali ini mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya dan meghembuskan napas.

"Yasudah, kau boleh mengambil semua buku ini tapi harus kau kembalikan lagi," katanya sedikit bercanda, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah," kata Kyungsoo lalu melangkah menuju rak dimana tempat buku-buku tentang seni, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai seni apalagi musik gadis itu sangat menyukainya. Matanya mencari-cari buku yang belum dia baca karena semua buku disini sudah hampir dirinya baca, jemari lentiknya bergerak-gerak menyentuh setiap deretan buku-buku itu hingga terhenti disebuah buku yang berjudul "Music Is My Life", gadis itu segera mengambilnya dan melangkah menuju meja dimana dirinya selalu menjadikannya sebagai tempat favorite.

Ada alasan kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih duduk ditempat itu, karena memang meja tersebut terletak dekat dengan jendela dan tepat mengarah ke lapangan basket jadi gadis itu bisa melihat siswa yang bermain basket disana. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat lelaki berperawakan tinggi sedang _mendrible _ bola.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama "menonton" gerak-gerik lelaki itu akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka lembaran pertama buku yang dia bawa lalu membaca setiap deretan kata. Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai, namun gadis itu masih berkutat dengan bukunya hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil menopang dagu memperhatikan wajah serius gadis itu.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyelipkan rambut gadis itu yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya membuat gadis itu mengerjap dan melirik ke samping, dirinya mendapati lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok jangkung itu sudah berada disebelahnya, gadis itu mengerutkan kening lalu kembali menatap ke arah jendela dan melihat lapangan yang ternyata sudah sepi. Terdengar suara kekehan pelan, Kyungsoo kembali menatap orang itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" gadis itu mendengus dan segera menutup bukunya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat orang itu tertawa dan kemudian mencapit bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, kau terlihat jelek jika bibirmu dibuat seperti itu," orang itu melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mencapit bibir Kyungsoo ketika lengannya dipukul. Lagi-lagi orang itu tertawa.

"Jongin! berhenti membuatku kesal," katanya. Orang yang dipanggil Jongin itu mengambil buku yang tadi Kyungsoo baca, membuat tangan sang empunya mengulur untuk mengambil buku itu namun nihil Jongin malah berdiri dan membaca judul buku yang di pegangnya.

"Music Is My Life, hmmmm," gumam lelaki itu seraya membolak balik buku tersebut, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengambil buku itu kembali namun Jongin mengangkat bukunya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus namun gadis itu tak menyerah dan terus saja berjinjit mengambil bukunya hingga akhirnya saat Kyungsoo berhasil membawa buku tersebut matanya membelalak ketika Jongin menarik pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin namun lelaki itu cukup kuat darinya hingga mendekapnya erat, Kyungsoo bisa hanya menghela napas saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan lembut bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu dikepalanya.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo berkata lirih dan menarik badannya agar pelukannya terlepas namun lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, karena ini perpustakaan takut ada yang melihat.

"Diam. Sebentar saja," Jongin berkata lembut lalu meletakan dagunya dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang mengaur di hidungnya, Jongin suka dengan aroma shampo yang dipakai gadis itu.

"Aku menyanyangimu," walaupun terdengar sangat pelan tapi Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan pipinya didada kokoh milik lelaki itu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang selalu dirinya rindukan.

"Kyungsoo, sudah bel masuk kau ti-," Yuri segera menutup mulutnya dan mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat keduanya.

Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Jongin saat mendengar teriakan Yuri, pipinya merona saat melihat wanita itu sudah berada di dekat rak yang tak jauh dengannya saat ini.

"O-oh maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak ta-"

"Tidak apa-apa, _nuna_," Yuri menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Emm, aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi tadi," kata wanita itu, sungguh Yuri merasa tidak enak karena sudah menganggu mereka.

"Terimakasih, _eonni_ aku akan segera masuk," Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah wanita itu yang masih menampilkan raut wajah bersalah dan melirik Jongin sekilas lalu segera melangkah keluar perpustakaan, sungguh wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat, bagaimana tidak Jongin memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba diperpustakaan dan Yuri melihatnya, Oh cukup sekali saja dan ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

* * *

Jongin menatap ponselnya dengan senyum diwajahnya membuat Ibu dan Ayahnya menatap heran. Ibu Jongin melirik sang suami yang juga sedang menatap anak semata wayangnya, mengerti dengan tatapan istrinya lelaki tua itu mengangkat bahu.

"Jongin, habiskan dulu sarapanmu," suara lembut itu menghentikan aktivitas Jongin yang segera meletakan ponselnya disamping. Lalu menatap sang Ibu yang sedang mengoleskan selai pada roti untuk suaminya, Jongin tersenyum lalu menggingit rotinya yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Pesan dari Kyungsoo?" Jongin tersedak dan segera meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan.

"Pelan-pelan Jongin," sang Ayah menatap Jongin sekilas lalu menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Ibu, Ayah aku berangkat, aku sudah terlambat," katanya dan segera berlari, kedua orang tuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

Dan dugaannya benar, kini mereka terlambat dan mendapat hukuman, membersihkan taman yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengomeli Jongin karena sudah membuatnya terlambat namun lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa ketika gadis itu mengomel.

"Jongin, aku sudah bilang tadi kau tidak usah sarapan dulu dan lihat sekarang kita dihukum karena terlambat," sungutnya.

"Aku juga manusia dan perlu sarapan, Kyungsoo," katanya. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau akan memintaku membawakan bekal untukmu," Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dan duduk di bawah pohon, Jongin mengikutinya duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Kau lelah?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin dan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menggeleng. Jongin hanya menghela napas dan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Jika lelah, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya," katanya. Kyungsoo menarik dirinya dan menatap Jongin.

"Hei, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membersihkan ini semua? Yang benar saja, ini salahku juga Kim," Kyungsoo kembali berdiri dan mengambil sapunya tangannya terulur kearah Jongin agar lelaki itu berdiri, Jongin tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan hanya bisa tidur saja, kau juga harus bisa bekerja," Jongin tertawa.

"Jika seperti ini biar saja kita terlambat setiap hari dan dihukum agar aku selalu bisa bersamamu," desah Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan memukul Jongin dengan sapu yang dia pegang. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Jongin selalu menggodanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo meniup-niup tangannya yang terasa dingin karena cuaca sedang tidak mendukung. Hari ini hujan sangat deras, Kyungsoo lupa membawa payung dan jaket hangatnya begitupun dengan Jongin, mereka menunggu hujan reda di halte bus.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang meniup-niup tangannya dirinya menghela napas lalu merangkul gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan mendadak Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan sebal, dia malu karena semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan geli membuat Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Jongin dibahunya namun lelaki itu tidak menyerah dan kembali merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendengus.

"Jongin, lepaskan tanganmu atau aku akan memukulmu," bisik Kyungsoo yang mulai risih dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Kau kedinginan, dengan begini kau akan merasa hangat," sahutnya. Kyungsoo berdecak dan kembali meniup tangannya. Jongin yang melihat segera meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengenggamnya lalu membawa tangan itu kedekat mulutnya dan meniupnya. Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat dan saat itu juga Jongin bisa melihat pipi gadis itu mulai memerah entah karena dingin atau malu.

"Jongin,"

"Diamlah," Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan napas ketika Jongin terus meniup tangannya, dan perasaan hangat mulai menjalar sampai kehatinya membuat Kyungsoo menunduk dan tersenyum.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka memperhatikanmu dari pada soal-soal Kimia tadi," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan ketika lelaki disampingnya terus saja merutuki soal Kimia yang tadi diberikan oleh Guru Jang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenci mata pelajaran itu, hm?" Kyungsoo melirik sekilas lelaki itu, dirinya menghentikan langkah dan kembali mengacak-ngacak isi tas nya mencari sesuatu membuat Jongin ikut menghentikan langkah juga.

"Mungkin setelah kau menikah denganku," itu gurauan terkonyol yang pernah Jongin lontarkan pada gadis itu, sungguh. Pasti saat ini gadis itu akan memukulnya atau semacamnya.

"Hm," Jongin mengangkat alis ketika mendengar gadis itu hanya bergumam tanpa memukulnya atau semacamnya lalu menoleh kearah gadis itu yang masih sibuk dengan tas nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin yang mulai heran dengan Kyungsoo, kepalanya ikut menengok kearah tas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti mengacak isi tas nya dan mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Jongin, aku harus kembali ke kelas kau tunggu sebentar ya," gadis itu segera berlari menuju kelas membuat dahi Jongin berkerut berlipa-lipat, bingung apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah saat dia sudah berada dikelas tepat di bangkunya, dia menengok ke bawah meja. Gadis itu menghela napas lega saat menemukan sesuatu yang dirinya cari dengan segera menyimpannya kedalam tas.

Gadis itu kembali melangkah keluar kelas dan segera kembali menemui Jongin takut-takut lelaki itu menunggu lama. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Kyungsoo menatap orang itu yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal tadi," sahut Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mengangguk paham. Kyungsoo menatap orang itu yang masih berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Permisi," Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas dan melangkah ke kiri namun orang itu mengikutinya kali ini gadis itu melangkah ke kanan orang itu mengikutinya juga. Kyungsoo mendengus, apa yang orang ini inginkan?

"Maaf, bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sopan walau dirinya sedikit kesal pada orang itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin marah jika dirinya menunggu lama.

"Aku antar pulang bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum ramah lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, tapi aku pulang bersama Jongin, terima kasih tawarannya," tolaknya dengan halus.

"Oh, dengan lelaki itu? Baiklah, hati-hati," katanya dan sedikit memundurkan badannya memberi celah agar gadis itu bisa keluar. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali melangkah dengan tergesa meninggalkan lelaki itu yang kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mencari Jongin karena saat dirinya kembali lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, gadis itu sempat berpikir apa Jongin sudah pulang? Tapi Kyungsoo yakin lelaki itu tidak akan membiarkanya pulang sendiri, Jongin selalu menunggu Kyungsoo jika gadis itu ada eskul musik atau semacamnya.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Jongin yang menunggunya digerbang, senyumnya merekah ketika dirinya melihat Jongin yang memunggunginya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," katanya dengan nada bersalah. Jongin diam tidak merespon ucapan gadis itu dan melangkah mendahuluinya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang Jongin tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Mereka sudah menaiki bus setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berdiri disampingnya sedangkan gadis itu duduk, itu yang selalu mereka lakukan jika pulang. Mereka selalu menggunakan bus kota ketika pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Jongin memilih untuk berdiri disamping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali menyuruh lelaki itu untuk duduk disampingnya saja dari pada berdiri dan membuat kakinya pegal karena harus berdiri selama itu tapi Jongin tetaplah lelaki yang keras kepala. lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak merasa pegal sekalipun dia harus berdiri selama beberapa jam asal gadis itu tetap disampingnya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat geli mendengarnya.

Jongin pernah mengatakan alasan kenapa dirinya selalu memilih berdiri di banding duduk saat menaiki bus kota, alasannya agar Jongin bisa menjaga gadis itu dan jika ada lelaki yang menggodanya Jongin bisa langsung menghajarnya.

Kyungsoo merasa bosan karena Jongin terus saja menatap kedepan selama perjalanan dan tidak mengajaknya berbicara, biasanya lelaki itu akan banyak bicara sekalipun itu tidak penting tapi gadis itu menyukainya. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan mengenggamnya, biasanya jika seperti itu Jongin akan langsung menoleh kearahnya namun tidak kali ini, Jongin masih menatap kedepan hingga bus berhenti.

Mereka sudah turun dan Kyungsoo masih tetap mengenggam tangan Jongin, entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menghela napas dirinya kecewa pada lelaki itu yang terus saja diam hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah dan menahan lengan Jongin saat mereka sudah berada dekat rumah Kyungsoo yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Kau marah?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah bersalah. Jongin menggeleng dan kembali melangkah namun Kyungsoo menahannya lagi.

"Bohong," ucapnya, Kyungsoo tahu jika lelaki itu berbohong. Jongin memegang tangan gadis itu yang menggengamnya lalu perlahan melepaskannya dan seketika raut wajah Kyungsoo kembali memancarkan rasa kekecewaan.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah sore," walaupun lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan lembut tapi Kyungsoo tahu jika lelaki itu masih menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau jujur padaku," Kyungsoo menggeleng, membuat Jongin menghela napas panjang.

"Pulanglah," Jongin mencoba tersenyum dan gadis itu mengangguk lalu memeluk Jongin sebentar dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ketika dirinya sudah membersihkan diri, kejadian tadi terlintas dipikirannya. Saat itu Jongin melangkah menuju kelas untuk menemui Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya. Dirinya melihat gadis itu sedang bersama seorang pria dan Jongin mengenalnya. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang menyukai Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah tahu sejak lama jika lelaki itu menyukai gadisnya namun memang Kyungsoo yang tidak peka dan terkesan dingin sehingga gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah lelaki itu, dan Jongin tidak ingin menganggu mereka yang tengah mengobrol akhirnya lelaki itu pergi dan memilih untuk menunggunya di gerbang.

Jongin marah, tentu saja siapa yang tidak marah jika gadisnya bersama lelaki lain dan tersenyum manis seperti tadi. Bahkan senyuman itu hanya boleh ditunjukan pada Jongin. Tidak untuk siapapun kecuali dirinya dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

Tadinya Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan gadis itu pulang bersama Chanyeol namun itu adalah hal bodoh yang terlintas dipikirannya, tidak mungkin Jongin rela membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang bersama lelaki itu. Dan Jongin bisa memastikan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tidur setelah pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Enak saja.

Jongin meraih ponselnya yang bergetar matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dan itu semua dari Kyungsoo. Jongin membuka pesan tersebut.

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Jongin, kau masih marah padaku?**

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Kenapa kau tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya?**

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin, balas pesanku...**

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Apa aku harus kerumahmu sekarang juga?**

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Jika kau benar-benar marah padaku, kau boleh memarahiku tapi kau harus memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau marah?**

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Jongin? Apa kau sudah tidur?**

**Kim Kyungsoo**

**Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau jawab? Maafkan aku Kim Jongin. Aku menyayangimu.**

Jongin kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan kali ini mematikan ponselnya. Entahlah dirinya masih kalut dengan perasaannya. Baru kali ini dia secemburu ini.

* * *

Hari ini Kyungsoo berangkat sendiri karena tadi Ibu Jongin mengirim pesan padanya bahwa lelaki itu tidak enak badan, tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir terlebih lagi kejadian kemarin membuatnya merasa cemas. Apa Jongin masih marah? Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke perpustakaan dirinya lebih memilih diam dikelas dan kembali membaca buku yang belum dia selesaikan.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak ke perpustakaan?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya heran. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku sedang ingin diam dikelas," sahutnya. Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya lalu kembali menulis. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca.

"Ah.. apa karena Jongin tidak masuk?"

"Oh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kenapa Baekhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu.. dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang malas saja," Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Benarkah? Hm?" Kyungsoo mendengus kala Baekhyun terus saja menggodanya seperti itu.

"Terserah," tak mau memperpanjang debatannya akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

* * *

Kyungsoo menunggu di halte tapi bus yang akan ditumpanginya belum juga datang. Gadis itu berencana untuk menengok Jongin hari ini, saat di sekolah dirinya sangat tidak bersemangat dan dipirannya hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu menjenguk Jongin. Banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan pada lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menatap heran mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti, gadis itu mengerjap ketika melihat siapa pemilik mobil itu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendengus ketika lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Chanyeol seperti biasa. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku pulang naik bus saja," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menolak karena memang gadis itu tidak mengenal dekat lelaki itu. Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kenapa lelaki ini terus saja menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama padahal Kyungsoo tidak begitu mengenal Chanyeol dan dirinya hanya sekedar tahu nama saja.

"Kau tidak bersama lelaki itu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _"lelaki itu"._

"Jongin," Chanyeol cepat meralat saat melihat raut wajah bingung gadis itu.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan,"

"Kalo begitu ayo ku antar pulang, aku ingin menengok Jongin. Kau tau rumahnya kan?" Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, dirinya juga akan pergi menemui Jongin. Karena bus yang dirinya tunggu tak kunjung datang akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

Selama diperjalanan Kyungsoo hanya diam kadang dia berbicara singkat ketika Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak tertarik berbicara banyak pada orang lain selain Jongin, Kyungsoo lebih banyak berbicara jika dirinya bersama Jongin karena dia lebih nyaman berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

"Disini?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunanya ketika Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo mendongkak, dirinya melihat pagar berwarna hitam didepannya. Rumah Jongin. Gadis itu mengangguk, dirinya tidak sadar jika selama perjalanan terus saja melamun.

Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah sering mengunjungi rumah Jongin. Hingga saat pagar itu dibuka oleh salah satu _maid_ dirumah Jongin yang tersenyum ramah kepada mereka dan menyuruh mereka masuk.

Kyungsoo memeluk Ibu Jongin ketika dirinya melihat wanita itu menuruni tangga.

"Apa Jongin sedang tidur, Bu?" Ibu Kim tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan sekilas melirik Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang gadis itu.

"Tidak, lihat saja ke kamarnya," katanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melangkah menaiki tangga dengan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dan membukanya ketika lelaki itu menyuruhnya masuk dengan suaranya yang serak. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

Gadis itu menurunkan selimutnya hingga wajah Jongin terlihat, Jongin tersenyum. Sungguh Jongin sangat menginginkan gadis itu datang untuk menjenguknya, tangannya terulur untuk menubit pipi gembil gadisnya membuat Kyungsoo meringis dan memegang pipi sebelah kanan yang Jongin cubit, lelaki itu terkekeh. Bahkan Jongin lupa jika dirinya sedang marah padanya.

"Jongin," dahi Jongin berkerut saat seseorang memanggilnya, itu bukan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengenal suara itu. Senyumnya yang tadi terukir kini diganti dengan wajah datarnya ketika melihat orang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Chanyeol ingin menjengukmu, kebetulan aku juga akan kerumahmu jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dengannya karena dia tidak tahu rumahmu," jelasnya yang diberi anggukan oleh Chanyeol yang sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo.

Entah Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos atau tidak pekaan, tapi Jongin tahu jika lelaki jangkung itu mempunyai niat lain, mungkin ingin pulang bersama gadisnya atau hal lainnya, siapa tahu.

"Oh, terima kasih Chanyeol," Jongin berusaha untuk tidak bersikap seperti biasanya pada lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol sudah baik ingin menjenguknya, walaupun Jongin tau jika niat Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan untuk menjenguknya. Jongin benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak meninju lelaki itu, entahlah dirinya selalu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika menyangkut tentang lelaki itu.

"Kita sudah lama saling mengenal tapi baru kali ini aku kerumahmu," Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana karena sejujurnya dia merasa canggung dan merasa diasingkan. Kyungsoo yang tak mengertipun hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmmu sendiri," sahut Jongin. Chanyeol tahu jika itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan, lelaki jangkung itu merasa bahwa itu adalah sindirian secara tidak langsung. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar, aku memang sibuk saat itu,"

"Apa kalian sedekat itu?" Kyungsoo yang terus diam dengan sejuta pertanyaan diotaknya mulai gatal untuk bertanya ketika mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka. Setahu gadis itu Jongin tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengan lelaki ini, bahkan Jongin tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol didepannya.

"Kami memang sudah mengenal sejak dulu, dia teman baikku tapi karena sesuatu kami be-," ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat ponselnya berdering, lelaki itu memberi kode pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin –meminta izin- untuk menjawab telpon dan melangkah jauh dari mereka. Beberapa saat Chanyeol kembali.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama disini. Aku pulang duluan Kyungsoo. Dan kau. Cepat sembuh Jongin," katanya.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Perlu aku antar sampai depan?" tawar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas yang mendelik kearahnya. Chanyeol tahu jika lelaki itu tidak suka, Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak ingin dihajar oleh kekasihmu untuk kedua kalinya," Chanyeol terkekeh. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, sungguh dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Dan... tunggu, Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika Jongin pernah menghajar lelaki itu. Sebuah pertanyaan lagi yang harus dia tanyakan pada Jongin.

"Oke, aku duluan. Sampai bertemu diacara _prom night_," katanya dan berlalu. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas pelan. Gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil lelaki itu yang membelakangi dirinya, dan Kyungsoo tahu jika lelaki itu masih marah padanya.

"Hm,"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak,"

"Bohong,"

"Tidak,"

"Jongin, Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan pa-," Jongin berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dan mencapit bibir gadis itu dengan tanggannya.

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, bibirmu akan habis olehku," mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu lalu melepaskan tangan Jongin dengan kasar yang masih mencapit bibirnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" gadis itu mendengus.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jongin. "Aku ingin memelukmu, tapi karena aku sakit, jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan," lanjutnya dan menghela napas panjang. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin yang sedang mengelus pipinya lalu mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

"Cepat sembuh, Kim,"

* * *

**My Lovely**

**Ingat, saat **_**prom night**_** kau harus selalu bersamaku.**

Kyungsoo tertawa saat membaca pesan dari Jongin, sungguh dirinya merasa geli setiap kali membaca nama pengirimnya dan itu tentu saja bukan dirinya yang memberi nama pada kontak lelaki itu, tapi Jongin lah yang memberi nama pada kontaknya. Kyungsoo sempat mengganti nama kontak Jongin tapi Jongin malah mengancamnya dengan alasan dia akan memberitahu semua orang jika Kyungsoo pernah menciumnya saat lelaki itu tidur tapi itu jelas tidak benar.

**Tidak mau,**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar,

**My Lovely**

**Kau tahu? Jika kau tidak terus berada disampingku itu akan membuatku prustasi. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu.**

_Oh astaga_... Kyungsoo memegang pipinya lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya dibantal, sungguh dirinya sangat malu sekali saat ini. Kenapa Jongin selalu mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu yang membuat pipinya memerah seperti ini, ya tuhan...

**Sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam dan aku sudah beberapa kali menguap. Aku tidur, sampai bertemu besok Kim, aku juga mencintaimu.**

* * *

_Prom night_ malam ini memang seperti _prom night_ tahun lalu yang biasa dilakukan saat hari kelulusan. Dan setelah itu pesta kembang api. Dan inilah acara yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu, pesta kembang api.

"Kyungsoo, apa rambutku berantakan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun yang datang menghampirinya sambil merapihkan poninya yang tadi sempat diacak oleh Kris.

"Astaga Byun, rambutmu tidak berantakan," sahutnya.

"Dasar si jelek! Dengan seenaknya dia mengacak rambutku, padahal aku selama empat jam berkutat dengan rabutku ini, ya tuhan..." gerutu Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Sini biar aku rapihkan," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan merapihkan poni gadis itu yang sebenarnya sudah rapih.

"Hallo," keduanya menoleh kearah suara yang menyapa mereka, gadis cantik bermata rusa tengah tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"Luhan," pekik Kyungsoo setelah menurunkan tangannya dari poni Baekhyun.

"Astaga Lu, kau cantik sekali," Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan berniar membuat Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Kau bersama Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang rambutnya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas ketika gadis itu kembali membicarakan hal aneh. Baekhyun berdecak ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah bosan mendengar keluhan tentang rambutnya.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit lebih Jongin tidak kembali, sebelumnya lelaki itu berkata pada Kyungsoo akan ke toilet sebentar. Kyungsoo mencari Jongin dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin melemparkan senyumnya kepada Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengatakan sesuatu pada salah satu temannya dan meletakan gelas yang dirinya pegang ke meja lalu berjalan menghampirinya membuat jantungnya berdetak.

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali mendengarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini sedang berbincang tentang kelulusan, dirinya terkejut saat tangan kokoh itu menggenggamnya dengan senyum masih tersungging dibibirnya.

"Aku pinjam Kyungsoo sebentar," katanya dan segera menarik gadis itu menjauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Jongin, mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang terus saja membawanya dengan tergesa.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah taman dan duduk dibangku dekat kolam, tempat ini cukup jauh dari tempat acara dan sepi. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerut, Jongin yang mengerti tatapan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum kearahnya dan mengusap pelan tangan gadis itu.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu," katanya dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin membuat lelaki itu meringis.

"Jangan merayuku, Kim," dengusnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah kolam. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Jadi, kenapa waktu itu kau marah?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lelaki itu. Menunggu Jongin menjawab.

"Apa harus aku mengatakannya?" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kim," Jongin tertawa.

"Baiklah," Jongin menyerah lalu menghela napas sejenak, menatap bayangan wajah gadis itu diair kolam lalu melanjutkan "saat itu kau yang membuatku kesal,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dan menunggu lelaki itu menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana aku tidak marah ketika melihatmu tersenyum pada Chanyeol," Jongin mendongkak menatap Kyungsoo hingga mata mereka bertemu membuat gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kau ini terlalu polos. Chanyeol sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, dan aku khawatir dia akan merebutmu dariku,"

"Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

"Ya, dulu. Tapi karena sesuatu kami jadi tidak sedekat itu lagi,"

"Kenapa?" Jongin tertawa hambar lalu kembali menatap bayangan gadis itu di kolam, seperti sedang menerawang.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang hal itu," Kyungsoo kembali mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghajarnya?" lagi-lagi Jongin tertawa. Saat Jongin menghajar Chanyeol, gadis itu memang tidak mengetahuinya.

"Siapa yang akan rela jika kekasihnya akan direbut oleh pria brengsek sepertinya?" Kyungsoo kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Sungguh dirinya semakin bingung.

"Chanyeol tidak brengsek," saat itu juga Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kolam.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, sayang," katanya.

Hening sejenak, Kyungsoo mendongkak saat dirinya akan menoleh Jongin sudah menatapnya tepat dimatanya membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu di wajahnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menarik diri hingga tautan mereka terlepas saat mendengar suara letupan keras dan ledakan beruntun. Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang saat melihat pancaran indah berwarna warni.

"Indah sekali," desahnya membuat Jongin tersenyum dan ikut menegadah.

"Ya, ini sangat indah karena aku melihatnya bersamamu," kata Jongin lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan memegang bahu gadis itu agar menghadap padanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo_,"_ ucapnya. Dan kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu.

**FIN**

* * *

lagi iseng pengen buat oneshoot kayak gini hahaha. stres karna kemarin abis _Try-out_ dikasih taunya ngedadak bgt TT.

Oiya sebelumnya makasih buat yg udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya. terimakasih^^


End file.
